


vision sundered

by pancakesandplaid



Category: Fable (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, mute hero of bowerstone, mute hero of oakvale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakesandplaid/pseuds/pancakesandplaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sword tossed into the void, chapter ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sword tossed into the void, chapter ended. Theresa makes to leave, but her brother - the only bright thing in the world, latches on to her elbow before she leaves for ever. 

Her sight is gone from her, but in her mind she can picture - bright eyes, imploring. But even with her gift of foresight, the object he passes into her hands surprises her still.

The weight settles easily, a small comfort reminiscent of far more simpler, innocent days. A box of chocolates, and she can almost see him signing what she said to him that day he defeated Twinblade - _for all the birthdays I’ve missed._

She almost stays, almost, but she sees no place for herself here, even by her dearest brother’s side, and she hardly needs eyes to see her brother’s mournful expression. If he had a voice to speak with, she's certain he’d say what she can’t see now.

“Goodbye, little brother,” she calls softly for the last time, as if they were children again, hiding in the sunny fields of Oakvale. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sparrow comes to her one day, smile still bright, though their soul had become worn from the decades-long mission of saving Garth. After so long of darkness and pain, they are taking what time they can to heal, to appreciate every little thing that terrible place did not have - the warmth of the sun, being around friendly faces again.

Theresa herself has been peering into the pages, of time, of the texts she's yet to study in full, as per usual. For one who's lived so long, she hardly stops at her planning, at causing futures to unfold. But Sparrow comes by, voiceless as ever, and presents Theresa a gift.

She frowns, then uses her hands to feel it. A box, and her mind's sight recalls to the last birthday gift in Oakvale's sunny fields, centuries past.

"Don't think she's a sweets person," Hammer commented, but Theresa shakes her head.

"Thank you," she spoke, words spoken more sincerely than anything else she's said for centuries. She can feel the surprise, even shock from their new comrades, but their presence seem so distant to the memories surfacing in her head, tender moments kept locked deep in her heart like the most sacred treasure, more so than even her powers.

"You do remind me of someone I knew a long, long time ago."

 


End file.
